


[明日方舟/星陈星无差]八号风球

by PocketBucky



Category: ArkNights
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 07:06:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20131330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PocketBucky/pseuds/PocketBucky
Summary: 备份





	[明日方舟/星陈星无差]八号风球

明日方舟同人，星熊x陈无差

本质是一个嘴炮，就算有标题也是个嘴炮，无剧情

有私设及ooc 爽完就跑

下午三点时天文台挂出八号风球，陈看了一眼手机上收到的信息，神色不变。

早上来时已有迹象，天色昏黑狂风阵阵，暴雨还没下来 但潮湿的空气已有聚集成水珠的趋势。陈的公寓到近卫局不远不近，她在公交车上抓着扶手摇摇晃晃时听见旁边两人小声议论今日是不是该要停工。陈装作没听见，职业特殊，她基本上没有停工一说，不要说风球，哪怕天灾到来陈警司还是得准时到岗。

陈本人并不觉得八号风球对于工作有任何影响，但星熊代表组员们在茶水间向她求情时她还是让步了。

“好吧，我可以去申请调几间空宿舍，住得近的要回家也可以，不过得把手头的事做完。”她刚写完上次行动的报告，被星熊抓住了这个容易松口的机会，加上女人双手合十摆出笑脸向她求情的样子确实诚恳，陈最终还是点了头。

从离茶水间最近的办公桌迅速传来松了口气的声音，很快这种声音在大办公室里汇成一片轻松的海洋，陈感到自己威严略有动摇，瞪着眼睛说做不完工作一个也别想走，于是办公室里又是一片此起彼伏半真半假的哀嚎。

星熊蹭进陈的办公室，把受过伤的那条胳膊藏在背后，整个人歪歪斜斜地倚着陈的办公桌。她对陈宣称自己已经完全恢复，还表演了单手抛接般若证明自己没有在逞强，但只有她自己知道那两层楼的废墟对她的手臂做了什么，她偶尔在用力时会感到肌肉被撕裂一般的疼痛，好像当时应该承受的痛苦延迟发作，不过这跟龙门这两周不停歇的雨水一样很容易习惯。

陈正在整理厚厚的一沓资料，把它们分组用曲别针别起来然后收进档案袋，她在拿别针的间隙抬起眼皮看一眼星熊，终于开口问她：“做什么。”

星熊回话：“有三个留下，剩下的一会回去。”陈看看窗外，天色的确是越来越黑，街上已经见不到行人，于是她点点头，说那让他们现在收拾收拾赶紧回家，宿舍那边我打过招呼了，直接去就行。

星熊又问：“那你呢？”

陈活动下手腕，说：“我住宿舍。”她这几个月很忙，大部分时间都是住在宿舍。星熊哦了一声，好像没精神一样软绵绵地走出去。陈没像很久以前那样半开玩笑半训斥地要她好好走路，她把这归为一块弹片的后遗症，又或许是很多块，陈很习惯星熊有事瞒着自己。

等到她处理完手上的事，外面的大办公室已经漆黑一片，连走廊的灯都关了。陈拿上伞锁好门，这时她收到了星熊发来的短信，要她马上下楼。

从办公大楼到宿舍要走一小段路，星熊正站在大门口等她，手里拎着一个塑料袋。

陈快步走向她：“你不回家？”

星熊摇摇头：“路面积水不好骑车，麻烦老陈你收留我啦。”

陈不置可否，自顾自撑起伞走进雨里，星熊从这举动中解读出“好”的意思，也打着伞跟上去。她把平时系在腰间的外套穿上了，皮面的材质不怕淋雨，这会儿有股湿漉漉的气味。陈偷瞄两眼星熊手里的袋子，问她：“你刚刚去哪了？”

“超市，买了面条和罐头。”

陈皱眉：“买这些做什么。”

星熊笑起来：“这不是感谢你收留我吗？给你煮晚餐。”


End file.
